Clouds Diary
by cherrypie467
Summary: Cloud was destined for greatness. He had the greatest honer, to lead one of the three Meinfoo and Meinshao tribes. His life begins to fall apart piece by piece. He losses his future position, his family, freinds, and being taken by team plasma in there 3 attempt to rule. Every thing that happens to him along his way is some how connected to the day Dust left.
1. Day-? Trapped

**Ya my first time not forgetting to do this sorta stuff. I have wanted to do this for a while but kept forgetting. Well welcome to my authors notes. I know i haven't worked on my other stories yet but I am bored by writing them and hopefully they will be finished sometime. But anyway I am really exited bout this story and will try my best to finish this, but at the moment I've got the first 5 chapters done but _I am _stumped at the next chapter. ANYWAY I don't own pokemon. WARRING SLIGHT CROSSOVER BETWEEN POKEMON AND WARRIORS BUT NOT Enough TO MAKE THIS STORY A CROSSOVER.**

Day ?- Trapped

I sat in the cold dark room. The cement floors grew more freezing each moment I looked around my soundings see nothing but darkness. After noticing a small source of light I stood up and walked towards it. As I stood I heard a jangling sound. I placed my paw on my neck to find a small collar with a scratched silver key chain. I noticed it had the number 164 carved on it as I tried to figure out what it was. I continued walking towards the harsh light. I looked up to see that it was a small window Elevated just high enough for me not to reach it.

This must be a joke, the other apprentices must have done this to make fun of my small size. They always did that. I was older than them all but I still haven't evolved into a Mienshao yet so I had remained an apprentice.

Standing on my tippy toes I tried to reach it but before I could I was startled by the creaking of a door opening. I turned to the sound to see the faint shadow of a human. A HUMAN? I gasped, they weren't supposed to be around any of the tribes. We were told as kits that they were cruel and evil, and that they wanted to use us as they fighting tools. Not even the bravest or stupidest of any of the tribes sought out one.

The shape grew closer and I made out the image of what was told to be the symbol of the worst tribe of humans ever. They were know as team plasma. The group that had solely taken control after their third attempt of domination.

They had tried and failed twice before because of the brave hero who was joined by their closest friend a Mienshao named Spice. The hero had others with them, but the folk tales say that it was the brave Spice who using her Aura Sphere attack that saved the world for the second time. Yet team plasma had found out that she was the problem that kept them from succeeding so after another 2 years after the first and second try the kidnapped the young hero and trapped her away, and still no one knows where they hid her.

And now after they had succeeded a Meinfoo, named Quake who was also they descended of Spice, rounded up every last Meinfoo and Meinshao to form the tribes. They tribes where the ideal way of keeping our species of pokemon safe from harm.

The tribes consist of a few positions: leader who controls the entire tribe, The leader in training is chosen by the leader themselves and is trained by the leader to become the next in line and becomes the leader once evolved, the medic the Meinshao who specializes to heal the wounded of the tribe, the medic trainee who learns for the medic in order to become one and becomes a full medic once evolved, the fighters who protect the tribe, the trainees who learn from the fighters to become a fight and is made a fight once evolved, and lastly the mothers and kits mothers take care of the young and the kits stay with their mother until they pass a trainee test. The trainee test consists of five things: 1-using pound to break a tree branch, 2-use mediate properly, 3-use detect to block an attack, 4-using berries (only for medics training) 5-using fake out attack properly(only for trainees hoping to be leader)

And there's one last thing I forgot to mention, the "defaults".

These are disgraced among they clan as they have either failed the trainee test or are of not full Mienshao blood, meaning that their father is not a Mienfoo or Mienshao. They being a insult to the tribes they are banished In hopes of getting rid of such problems. I myself was nothing like them I was perfect chosen to be the leaders apprentice and I was almost ready to lead my tribe but had to wait till I evolved. The leader said that I was not ready yet as its only been a month of training but I knew it was time for me to take over the tribe.

I was grabbed by the tail and dragged away, with my claws scratching the floor. Annoyed by the sound, the human turned and hissed at me. He then took his fist and hit me on the head knocking me out cold.


	2. Day-1 Dust

Day-1 Dust

I looked over at the little new born Mienfoo. Her brother slept beside their mother yet the young kit had slept far away from them both and was now shivering from the cold. I felt my eyes getting sleepy and wandered off to my own bed to get back to sleep.

I woke up to see the sun had fully risen in to the sky. I glanced around at the den there was two nests made of moss and the dark cave walls where light by the light from the doorway. I looked back at my mother to see she was grooming my little brother I yawned and looked over at the she cat of the other mother of the tribe. She hatched yesterday and had yet to open her eyes or even be named. Witch was odd knowing that her brother had been named the moment he was born yet his sister was ignored.

I admired her looks for a moment then was called by my mother to be groomed. I walked over and sat down where my brother had and waited for my mom to be done. While I waited I got a few glances from my brother and once I was allowed to get up I walked over to him. He flicked his ear to show me to follow him. I followed him into the dreary edge of the cavern. Once we were out of hearing range he spoke.

"You like 'no name' you like 'no name,'" he squeaked.

I looked my brother Snake and hissed, "She is not no name she just doesn't have a name yet."

He smirked, "Well I think that she'll end up as a default."

"She will not, she's perfect."

Whatever just don't come crying to me once she's banished." He turned and walked away.

"She not getting banished and she will not be a default," I said after him, he acted like he didn't hear me but I knew he did. "Cloud come over here dear, she's getting a name finally," my mother said.

I ran over quickly to see what my future mates name would be.

The mother looked a bit puzzled and angry at the same time witch seemed odd. My thoughts were interrupted by the mother finally saying something. "This kits name will be Dust." The wording she had used was troubling. Why would she say 'this kit' and why such a gloomy name. I looked down to see dust looking up at me with brown eyes and I smiled.


	3. Day-2 Snake

Day-2 Snake

"Snake and Cloud please step forward," Quake called on her position on the lookout rock. Every Meinfoo and Meinshao scurried out of their dens. I looked up at my future teacher knowing that I would be standing there one day looking over the tribe I lead. I took a glance over at dust to see hear looking eagerly at us. I changed my view to my brother beside me and saw him look back. We both smiled then nodded and bowed together. Even though Snake is cold hearted at times like these you can see the true child in him.

"I Quake the leader of the tribe of thunder look down on these young Meinfoos and name them trainees," I listened to the words I have waited for since I was a young kit. "Cloud shall train under me and become a leader trainee," she continued. I lifted my head with pride and turned around to look at the crowd. I saw my parents glow with pride. I smiled. It was a honor to become a leader trainee it shows the power of a young Meinfoo and I was the greatest honor to be the parents of one. "Snake shall train under Viper and become a fighter trainee." My smile grew brighter. I was so happy that my brother was beside me in this. Even though he wasn't promised such potential as I am he still got the one persons he looked up to. Viper and Snake, both scary and poisonous but with a heart of gold. Viper had been showing her soft side more often now that she had fallen for Bramble. Bramble was one of the kindest Meinfoo of the tribe and showed signs of liking Viper. I hoped they ended together.

I pushed away the thought. I have to focus on building my future with Dust. I looked down at her to see her looking happily at us I smiled back.


	4. Day-3 Trainee

Day-3 Trainee

Breath in and breath out. The quiet humming of the birds sounded. I looked around the clearing behind the trainee den. I loved this place it was perfect for training. The tall trees with their branches hanging down providing leafy splotches of shade, the grass floor was soft and worn down, and the mossy rock in the middle. I walked over to the small rock and sat down. I concentrated on my breathing practicing for my trainee test. I was determined to become the leaders apprentice and I knew I could. I felt a power building inside of me and when I opened my closed eyes I saw that u had used meditate. I was so happy that I had finally perfected and attack and one that was on the test too. I turned my head to see Dust pushing her way through the bushy entrance. "What are you doing" she asked

"Practicing for when I become a leader," I replied

"Can I try?" Dust asked interested

"Sure"

"Okay, what do I so first"

I stopped to think for a moment to decided what to teach her. I didn't want her getting hurt so I decided to teach her the move mediate.

"Okay now sit down and cross your legs. The close your eyes and focus." She walked over to a tree trunk and sat down an followed my instructions. "Now think about your surroundings and make the power of them flow towards you."

We waited in silence until finally she began glowing blue. She opened her eyes in amazement of what had just happened.

"I can't believe I actually did it" Dust said.

"You sure did" I smiled


	5. Day-4 Glow

Day: 4 Glow

Dust looked over me and smiled. I saw the glance and grinned back. She stepped over to the leader of the tribe Quake. Quake was old of age but still leading strong. I had to wait until she retired or died before I become the next leader. Our tribe was the best with the daughter of spice as its leader. We are looked up on from the other tribes. I was so happy that dust was becoming an trainee. Especially because she failed the medic test so she was a normal trainee and hopefully one day she would be my mate.

She stepped up towards the leader and bowed her head, as every trainee has done. "I Quake leader of the tribe of thunder look down on this Meinfoo and name her a trainee," my leader announced.

"Wait one moment," called Leach, Dust's mother.

"What would you like Leach," Quake asked nicely but clearly annoyed that she was interrupted.

"This Meinfoo you know as Dust," she hissed the name as she spoke, " is not my daughter."

My eyes widened in shock. How could she not be Leach's kit? I shook my head this is stupid that's insane. I looked around at everyone else in my tribe they all had the same expression I had only a few moments ago.

"That can't be true," I said not realizing that I said it out loud. Dust stood up and turned to face the group.

She gulped then said, "Yes it is true." Gasps of shock rose. My jaw dropped. How could It be all a lie? She could be from a different tribe, a outsider, a cross breed, or even a defect. I shook my head. No she can't be a defect she's too perfect.

"Quiet!," Quake shouted. Her intense glare showed unreadable anger. It was like everyone died as the clearing was scary quiet not even the birds where humming. No wonder the other leaders called her the roaring silencing thunder. "Now please tell me what do you mean by that?"

She dropped her head and sighed. She looked up at all of us but stopping on me. Our eyes locked and I could see the mix of feelings in her eyes. Sorrow, hatred, regret, but also she looked relived and happy. Before I could ponder the thought she spoke, "I am not the child of Leach," she paused as gasps arose, and once they where no more she continued. "I and the only child of Star. Star and Jingle." She once again paused but this time no one was making a sound. As I did they all never knew what happened to the great star. Star was one of the children of spice. The three of them know for a different feature. Quake was known the roaring thunder and Wind who was known as the swiftest of speeds, Star was known as the never ending light of kindness. As the Rumors where spread about the third child of Spice but no one knew who she was. "Jingle was a Weavile. Yes I am a mixed breed, and as you know it I am a _defect_."

The cowed erupted. Hisses and other rude things where said but all was drowned out by the loud hissing of my teacher.

"Dust you are a defect. Not worthy of being part of a tribe none the less the great tribe of thunder." Quake hissed lashing an slash attach leaving a forever scar in her ear. She just smiled happily, turned and then looked around the tribe.

"Before I go," dust started, "I hope that you know that one day I will be greater then you all." She leaped. She unsheathed her claws and launched a feint attack. I stood in disbelief. She used an egg move. No Meinfoo has know a egg move at all in generations as cross breading is illegal. Her landing was graceful. I stood frozen as I looked at her and she turned to look at me. A smiled shown on her face. "I will be greater than all of you filthy leaders. I am Dust, who like Star, out shines the strike of lighting and is faster than the swiftest of Winds." She shook her head, "_No I am glow, who shines without light, who louder then when the lightning strikes, who moves fast without speed, who is the greatest o the great, and who is always forever kind."_

**So proud of this chapter. I loves it so much, and how it formed to be as good as it is while i was writing is awesome. PS i will be posting a story about Glow and her life that intertwines with this story. **


End file.
